


Undeniable

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, Het, M/M, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Undeniable<br/>
Rating: M<br/>
Characters/Pairing: Springer, Roadbuster, Hot Rod, Arcee, ensemble; heavily implied Springer/Roadbuster, strongly implied Springer/Arcee/Hot Rod, implied Springer/Arcee/Hot Rod/Roadbuster<br/>
Prompt 3: Undeniable truth<br/>
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>
Warnings: slash, violence, language</p>
    </blockquote>





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Undeniable  
>  Rating: M  
>  Characters/Pairing: Springer, Roadbuster, Hot Rod, Arcee, ensemble; heavily implied Springer/Roadbuster, strongly implied Springer/Arcee/Hot Rod, implied Springer/Arcee/Hot Rod/Roadbuster  
>  Prompt 3: Undeniable truth  
>  Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
>  Warnings: slash, violence, language

0000  
  
It was an undeniable truth to him and his own spark.

Something that even the other Wreckers apparently knew about, except for Springer, he didn't seem to have an idea about it.

He hadn't meant to develop any further feelings for the mech, he had only meant to remain best friends with Springer. Nothing more or anything even beyond friends, especially when said friend already had two younger lovers in the mix too.

In the battlefield and on Xantium, he knew where his place was with Springer and how their relationship worked there outside of the field they had agreed to keep it under the tight guise of friendship.

Though he didn't doubt that they had some idea that something more was going on between him and Springer. Apparently it would seem that even if they knew about it, that they tolerated the relationship for what it was.

So when they did come to see him, it surprised him and even warmed his cold spark to even hear them speak them to him of all mechs, especially when they could have chosen some other Cybertronian.

"Roadbuster."

"Hot Rod.. what can I do for you?"

The other mech somehow managed to make himself look rather nervous which was somehow rather cute in its own way, Arcee smirked slightly and then muttered something about going to find Springer leaving them alone together.

He put down the weapon that he had been getting ready to clean and watched him calmly. That being all that was needed for the words to suddenly come spilling out of Hot Rod's mouth.

"Arcee and I want you to complete our relationship with Springer. We've been talking, we've decided that instead of leaving you alone and we want you to feel completed instead of being constantly alone when we have Springer. So what do you think?"

For a moment, his spark stuttered in surprise and Hot Rod wondered if he had somehow managed to freeze the bigger mech's processor, when the mech start to speak his own surprise slightly evidently.

"I... I would be honored."


End file.
